TIN BODY1
**TODO LIST** TIN_BODY1 TIN_BODY1 published on 24, June 2015; the same date as the Second Wave videos. The sequence of numbers, presented in a grid format, blinks out a message in Morse code. Its message has been decoded. Transcript of the morse code: "BE SURE TO DRINK YOUR OVALTINE FOOL" -+++/+ +++/++-/+-+/+ -/--- -++/+-+/++/-+/-+- -+--/---/++-/+-+ ---/+++-/+-/+-++/-/++/-+/+ ++-+/---/---/+-++ This is a reference to the movie "A Christmas Story"; wherein, the kid, Ralphie, using a decoder-ring deciphers a message transmitted on the radio show: Little Orphan Annie. Composed of numbers between 1 and 26, the ring uses a simple shift cipher to decode the message— which reads to the kid's crushing disillusionment: "Be sure to drink your Ovaltine". The only difference between the two, besides the way it was encoded, is the addition of "fool" at the end of the message in tinman's version. TIN_BODY1's Audio Similar to previous videos, TIN_BODY1 contains a hidden audio — only this time there are several. The main audio clip obtained by reversing the audio, and increasing speed 400% is an altered extract of John F. Kennedy's 1961, Special Message to the Congress on Urgent National Needs. Transcript: "I believe that this nation should commit itself, to achieving the goal before this decade is out, of returning him to the earth. No single project will be more important to mankind- will be more important to man kind- more important to man kind- man kind- man kind- man kind- kind- kind- kind- kind- kind- k-" This is NOT the original version of the speech, it has been edited to remove mention of "landing a man on the moon" and "safely" from "returning him ''safely ''to the Earth" Transcript of the original speech: "First, I believe that this nation should commit itself to achieving the goal, before this decade is out, of landing a man on the moon and returning him safely to the Earth. No single space project in this period will be more impressive to mankind" The significance of this message and its omissions are undetermined. Also, if the audio speed is increased 300%, and its band filtered using audacity's Vocal Reduction and Isolation, ''it produces the following music audio: Other sounds in the clip can be found when played sped up (non-reverse): https://instaud.io/private/bab1c5a2344927301bc0e2b62ecf4f25ab6598aa https://instaud.io/private/8abadf3eb218da0180f58cf7e044f6d02075e0ac Considerations for Potential Solvers The message: "Be SURE TO DRINK YOU OVALTINE FOOL", though clearly mocking the decoders for their efforts, could hint at the setting of decoder-ring in A Christmas Carol as a clue— the TIN_BODY1 grid layout is suggestive of the plug settings found in Enigma, M-209, and similar encryption machines. Potential solvers should look for a relationship between TIN_BODY and the Second Wave videos. And should bare in mind the message found on tinman's google+ page: "A trail to the BODY is a LINK to the MIND", and weigh its relevance in pursuit of solving this enigma. '''TODO' * Find out the meaning of TIN_BODY1 itself and in relation to the other videos (A 'LINK' TO THE 'BODY' IS A TRAIL TO THE 'MIND') Category:Cipher Category:Unsolved Category:TIN Category:BODY